


Способность

by Oblako



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Negotiations, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вот как-то... так... - Хэнк отступил, и парни переглянулись.<br/>- Круто, - сказал Шон, а Алекс ухмыльнулся. – Есть идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способность

**Author's Note:**

> заявка: Алекс/Шон/Хэнк. Хэнк по секрету делится с ребятами, что после превращения в Зверя приобрёл некие сверхъестественные сексуальные способности. Алекс и Шон не прочь попробовать.

Покосившись на спину Хэнка, погружённого, кажется, в свою книгу, Алекс даже пытался поцеловать Шона украдкой, благо в гостиной больше никого не было, но тот вырвался и сел в кресло. Посопел шумно и через минуту выбежал из комнаты. Что делать – не понятно.  
\- Когда догонишь, возьми его за запястья и погладь. Он не будет вырываться.  
Скорее можно было ожидать, что заговорит шкаф.  
\- Чего? – Алекс понимал, что выглядел глупо, но что это такое было?  
Хэнк развернулся и посмотрел поверх очков.  
\- Я что, говорю на китайском? – он выждал несколько секунд и кивнул на дверь.  
Ладно, с этим можно разобраться позже. Сейчас – Шон.

Очередная подколка вызвала бурную реакцию «ты меня достал, урод», что, по расчетам Алекса, должно было в дальнейшем привести к бурному же примирению, но, кажется, всё вышло из-под контроля.  
Тем более удивительно, что когда Алекс последовал совету Хэнка, Шон только резко вздохнул, а потом как-то обмяк и даже уткнулся в плечо, совсем не пытаясь вырваться. Как, собственно, Хэнк и говорил. Стоп, но откуда?..  
\- Эй! – Алекс схватил Шона за плечи и, борясь с желанием стукнуть его об стенку, легонько встряхнул. – Придурок, что у тебя было с Хэнком?  
\- А? – От такой резкой перемены Шон растерялся. – Какой Хэнк? При чём тут вообще Хэнк?  
\- При том, что это он сказал мне про запястья, – почти прошипел Алекс, отпуская Шона.  
\- Запястья? Да какие запястья, ты о чем вообще говоришь? Что за бред?  
«Баньши кричать не следует» - красноречиво продребезжало стекло, но ничего не разбилось.

\- Я просто вижу это. – Хэнк абсолютно спокойно воспринял довольно эмоциональный вопрос Алекса. – Стал видеть. После преобразования. Как… карту…  
Парни всё ещё недоумевали, и он попытался объяснить.  
\- Точки воздействия. Например так...  
Хэнк взял руку Шона и стал разминать ладонь.  
\- Огооо... - только и смог протянуть тот ошарашено.  
\- Или так...  
Хэнк шагнул к Алексу и занёс руку у него над головой. Алекс попытался отшатнуться, но Хэнк придержал его за плечо.  
\- Тихо, тихо...  
Пять острых когтей едва коснулись кожи, и Алекс замер, с недоверием, но всё же наслаждаясь происходящим.  
\- Вот как-то... так... - Хэнк отступил, и парни переглянулись.  
\- Круто, - сказал Шон, а Алекс ухмыльнулся. – Есть идея.

\- И с чего вы взяли, что меня это заинтересует?  
Иногда выражение лица трудно понять, особенно когда это не совсем лицо, но Алекс решил сделать ставку на то, что увидел на дне полузвериных глаз что-то, похожее на надежду.  
\- С того, что тебя не передёргивает от того, что мы... ну... - Алекс легонько ткнул Шона в бок, и оба усмехнулись, переглядываясь.  
\- И развлечений тут маловато. И потом, ты назначишь ответную цену, что-то, что мы сможем для тебя сделать.  
\- Давай, Хэнк, - поддержал Шон. – Покажешь нам что-нибудь, что мы сможем повторить. А мы в долгу не останемся...  
Хэнк вздохнул и прикинул что-то в уме.  
\- Послезавтра?  
\- Отлично! – Алекс не прогадал. – С нас выпивка.

\- Чувак, ты в рубашке... - вместо «привет» прокомментировал Шон, салютуя бутылкой пива.  
\- Я почти всегда в рубашке, - буркнул Хэнк, входя в комнату Алекса и закрывая дверь.  
\- Знаешь, велика вероятность, что ты в своём зверином виде застрял надолго, так что тебе лучше начать привыкать прямо сейчас, - Алекс поднялся из кресла навстречу гостю. – Разувайся.  
\- И носки снимай, - добавил Шон. Они оба были босиком.  
Хэнк послушно добавил свои кроссовки к двум парам, стоявшим возле двери. Без обуви было... комфортнее. Он прошёл на середину комнаты и замер в нерешительности. Алекс обошёл его сзади и молча потянул за воротник. Это, конечно, было грубое вторжение в личное пространство, но цель визита как раз такое и подразумевала, поэтому Хэнк только вздохнул, а потом расстегнул пуговицы на рукавах и позволил снять с себя рубашку, оставшись в футболке.  
\- Милая шкурка, - с невинным видом заметил Шон. – Пиво будешь?  
\- От него никакого толку, - мотнул головой Хэнк.  
\- Я так и думал, - сказал Алекс, - поэтому достал это...  
На столике рядом с пивом, орешками и чипсами появились бутылка виски и один стакан.  
\- Если, конечно, ты захочешь.  
На тумбочке возле кровати лежали тюбик смазки и несколько презервативов. Если парни думали его шокировать, то сильно просчитались.  
Хэнк подошёл к столику, взял бутылку и отвернул пробку.

\- Ничего.  
\- То есть, как – ничего? – Шон открыл новую бутылку взамен только что опустевшей.  
\- Вот так. В работе мне помощники только мешают, так что… Я ничего не хочу взамен. – Хэнк выглядел уверенным.  
\- Но тебе тоже иногда нужна разрядка, и мы...  
\- Алекс. Если ты не заметил, я слегка подрос.  
\- И что? – спросил Шон, а Алекс, кажется, понял сразу.  
\- Пропорционально во всех местах, - подсказал Хэнк.  
\- Оу... - оценил Шон, смерив Хэнка взглядом.  
\- Да, - кивнул Хэнк. – Поэтому едва ли кто-то... Короче. Это может быть типа подтверждение моих новых способностей.  
Несколько секунд прошло в обдумывании этой мысли.  
\- Тогда за способности, - Шон взмахнул бутылкой, и все поддержали этот тост.

Он сидел в кресле и, катая стакан между ладонями, рассматривал ребят. Алекс в белой майке и серых спортивных штанах стоял у столика. Шон в белых джинсах и с голым торсом сидел на кровати. Несколько пустых бутылок говорили... о чём? Что они тоже нервничают? Перечень возможных банальных тем для разговора подходил к концу...  
\- Так... и что... – нарушил молчание Шон, - ты видишь эти... точки воздействия... у всех? Например, у Магнито?  
\- Да уж, железный человек, - с усмешкой пробурчал себе под нос Алекс.  
\- Во время кризиса было недосуг присматриваться, - ответил Хэнк резко, но потом пожал плечами и задумался. – Хотя... Когда я его слегка придушил, я вполне чётко понимал, как его можно убить. Всё-таки это не совсем «карта». Скорее, я каким-то чутьём ощущаю, что надо сделать, чтобы вызвать определённую реакцию.  
\- Вполне определённую реакцию, - прыснул Шон и поставил очередную пустую бутылку под кровать. – Я сейчас.  
У Алекса тоже было пусто, а виски на столике убавилось больше чем наполовину. Крепкий алкоголь наконец-то начинал действовать потихоньку.  
\- Ты как? – тихо спросил Алекс.  
Хэнк пошевелил пальцами ног и глотнул ещё.  
\- Отлично, - ответил так же тихо.  
Вернулся Шон, ткнулся Алексу в щёку, провёл по руке, пока Алекс выворачивался, направляясь туда, откуда Шон только что вышел.  
«У Чарльза тут очень тихие кровати» - подумал Хэнк. Эта, например, едва скрипнула, когда Шон с размаху рухнул на неё, закидывая руки за голову.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь про Алекса, - попросил он. – Что бы ему понравилось?  
Хэнк задумался ненадолго, но когда собрался отвечать, сам Алекс уже стоял в дверях.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, никаких секретов. Говорим так, чтобы слышали все.  
Хэнк открыл рот, а потом закрыл. Наконец пробурчал, отводя взгляд:  
\- Я ещё ничего не сказал.  
\- Тогда самое время начинать. – Алекс скрестил руки на груди и опёрся плечом о косяк.  
Хэнк стал смотреть внимательно, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Наконец остановился на Алексе.  
\- Ты, - кивнул, проигнорировав невнятное «но я же первый спросил» - немного резковат. И ему это нравится, иначе его бы здесь не было, но он сильнее... раскроется... если ты притормозишь и сделаешь свои движения более плавными.  
Шон представил, как Алекс может провести ладонью вдоль бока, одним слитным движением, от бедра до подмышки, задевая сосок большим пальцем. От этого бросило в жар.  
\- А ты, - Шон вздрогнул и попытался сосредоточиться, когда Хэнк повернулся к нему. – У тебя сильные руки и цепкие пальцы, и ты думаешь, что если дашь им волю, то сделаешь ему больно. На самом деле, тебе стоит попробовать не сдерживать себя. Ему наверняка это понравится.  
Алекс представил, как Шон может сжать его плечо, привлекая к себе. Или с силой провести пальцами по спине, заставляя выгнуться. От этого по телу побежали мурашки. Определённо Хэнк знал, о чём говорил...  
А Хэнк, похоже, собирался поставить стакан на столик.  
\- Э, нет, - подскочил Шон и уселся, скрестив ноги, – ты ещё говори. Это всё, конечно, хорошо, но ты ещё говори! Вот я знаю, что у Алекса есть места за ушами...  
Хэнк посмотрел на Алекса и кивнул. Алекс начал медленно заливаться краской.  
\- А ещё?  
\- Ещё? Он думает о тебе весь вечер, так что практически везде. Я бы на твоём месте... поэкспериментировал.  
\- А Шон? – Алекс не собирался отставать. – Запястья, а что ещё?  
\- Шон? – Хэнк повернулся к рыжему, заставляя и того покрыться красными пятнами. – Его сейчас в жар бросает от любой мысли о твоём прикосновении, поэтому мне... трудно сконцентри... роваться.  
А Шон уже перепрыгнул через спинку кровати, и Алекс шагнул ему навстречу, и оба застыли, вплотную, прилипнув бёдрами и почти касаясь носами.  
\- Соски, - мурлыкнул Шон, проводя большим пальцем по бугорку, очерченному мягкой тканью.  
\- Придурок, - улыбнулся Алекс, накрывая руку своей ладонью, но только сильнее прижимая пальцы к груди.  
В кресле одобрительно хмыкнул Хэнк.  
Алекс выглянул из-за Шона и наставил на Хэнка указательный палец.  
\- Сиди здесь и не вздумай никуда уходить.  
Хэнк прикрыл глаза, соглашаясь.  
Шон воспользовался моментом и лизнул Алекса в шею.  
Алекс выпрямился, взял лицо Шона в свои ладони. Произнёс одними губами: «медленно».  
Шон начал мелко дрожать, когда Алекс провёл языком по его губам.  
Сейчас на пол полетит одежда, и хорошо, если не в клочья.

Алекс восхитителен. Шон выцеловывает это у него на животе, а Хэнк просто видит глазами и ощущает чутьём. Сам Хэнк сидит на краю кровати и наблюдает за этим «танцем».  
Шон переходит на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Хэнк осторожно берёт его руку – Шон отвлекается буквально на долю секунды – и кладёт её Алексу чуть выше колена, мягко надавливает пальцами поверх пальцев Шона. Шон сам сдавливает сильнее, ведя языком к паху, и Алекс выгибается от удовольствия. С закрытыми глазами, он нащупывает на тумбочке смазку и передаёт её Шону.  
\- Хэнк, - голос Шона хриплый и тихий.  
\- Что? – Голос самого Хэнка неожиданно хриплый тоже, и дыхание сбилось.  
\- Скажи... А Алекс... ему понравится быть сверху? У нас было несколько раз, и, я думаю, Алексу показалось, что мне это не нравится, и...  
Алекс смотрит несколько секунд – глаза широко распахнуты – потом притягивает Шона к себе и опрокидывает на подушки.  
\- Придурок, сейчас ты дошутишься, честное слово...  
\- Но Алекс, - сбивчиво шепчет Шон, - я правда хочу, вон Хэнк подтвердит, я правда хочу этого...  
Хэнк молчит и старается не дышать.  
Алекс рычит еле слышно, и вдруг срывается в действие. Проводит коротко языком... по члену... по животу... по рёбрам слева... Хэнк осторожно прикасается большим пальцем к его шее. И мягко ведёт плавную линию через плечо к локтю. Алекс дрожит и всхлипывает. А потом проводит Шону ладонью вдоль бока, от бедра до подмышки, задевая сосок большим пальцем. А потом обратно – до бедра и до колена. Шон – восхитителен. Скоро понадобится смазка. И море терпения, втекающего через пальцы Хэнка.

Презерватив для звериных инстинктов кажется абсолютно чужеродным предметом, но Хэнк заставляет себя закрыть на это глаза, тогда как для всего остального его глаза остаются широко открытыми.

Они ускоряются. Алекс сверху, Шон снизу, единое целое. Шон практически обнимает Алекса пятками с боков, и Хэнк осторожно чиркает когтями по средним пальцам обоих ног. Шон ахает. Хэнк знает, что это совсем чуточку больно, но сейчас так надо. А Алексу – надавить двумя пальцами чуть ниже уровня лопаток, в пересечение напряжений... Всё. Оба шепчут. «Шон». «Алекс».  
Нужно успокоить дыхание.  
Алекс отлепляется от Шона, даже не отдышавшись. Стаскивает презерватив, бросает на пол. И, без паузы, запускает руку Хэнку между ног.  
\- Я так и думал.  
Хэнк пытается встать, но Алекс вцепляется в пояс и дёргает обратно.  
\- А ну сиди!  
Дрожащими пальцами справляется с пуговицей и расстёгивает молнию.  
Шон подползает сзади, тянет Хэнка за плечи, заставляя упасть на кровать. Усаживается рядом и начинает – пальцы тоже дрожат – гладить по лицу.  
Хэнк забывает, что у него тоже есть руки, что он ещё может всё это остановить... Хэнк забывает обо всём.  
Алекс задирает футболку и стягивает брюки вместе с бельём. Да, размерчик великоват, взять в рот не получится. «Синий член» - хихикает часть сознания. Но и с этим тоже можно что-то сделать. Хэнк пахнет немного резко, но совсем не противно. «Нужно больше смазки» - думает Алекс, облизывая и вылизывая, и дрочить получается ничуть не хуже, чем свой или Шона.  
Шон шепчет бесконечное «ХэнкХэнкХэнк» и гладит его. По щекам и по лбу, по губам и по волосам, за ушами и под подбородком. По коже. По шерсти.  
\- Хэнк, это всё ерунда. Хэнк, слышишь? Все против нас, и ты такой же, как мы. Слышишь, Хэнк? Мы – такие же, как ты. Мы – такие же, как ты, Хэнк. Слышишь? Хэнк, Хэнк, Хэнк...  
Хэнк кончает, зажмурившись, с коротким рыком. И вот теперь Шон и Алекс падают без сил.

\- Влажные салфетки, - протягивает Алекс большую упаковку. – Ты в наш душ не поместишься. Ты вообще теперь, наверное, только в том, который внизу, и помещаешься.  
Хэнк кивает, достаёт салфетку и начинает вытирать себя. Остальные делают то же самое.  
\- Мы потом помоемся, - отвечает Шон на вопросительный взгляд, - надо, например, тебя проводить...  
Все быстро и молча одеваются.  
\- Всё хорошо? – спрашивает Алекс.  
\- Конечно, - говорит Хэнк, но смотрит в пол. Потом искоса – на Алекса. Тот смотрит прямо и открыто. Шон сидит на кровати – расчёсывается – но тут же оказывается рядом, когда видит, как Хэнк отводит взгляд.  
\- Хэнк? – от звука этого голоса Хэнк дёргается.  
\- Хэнк? – вторит Алекс и подходит ближе. Берёт за подбородок. – МакКой!  
Хэнк переводит взгляд, но уже через секунду морщится. Алекс отпускает. Они с Шоном смотрят, как Хэнк раз за разом сжимает и разжимает руку. Хэнк тоже смотрит. На когти. На синюю шерсть.  
А потом чешет этой рукой в затылке. И неуверенно улыбается.  
\- Дело не в вас, ребята, - он смотрит то на Алекса, то на Шона. – Дело во мне. Я просто никак не могу принять... всё это.  
Он обводит себя рукой.  
\- Хэнк, всё нормально, - говорит Шон и кладёт руку ему на предплечье. Которое ещё не упрятано под рубашку.  
И Хэнк кивает.


End file.
